Doom Knight
The Doom Knight (Scientific name: Territo Equitatus, Latin for "The Terrifying Cavalry") is a skilled fighter who deals melee fish-to-fish combat. Doom Knights are Penghis Khan's worst rivals, since he believes that he alone is the only one worthy to wield a mullet. Their armor is composed of highly concentrated Ditto, with a mixture of Doom Weeds, which make the armor very tough and hard to pierce. They are confirmed to be a Penguin, since their beak is usually visible from their visors. They wear a black armor, with red strikings. They are a merciless race, that take pleasure in seeing other things suffer. These fish-wielding knights of destruction, along with the Abyss Knights, are Darktan's elite strike force. Background Darktan found out a way to harness the power of Ditto by combining all three elements of Ditto together. Adding some leaves from a Doom Weed, he found out that it created a strong alloy that Darktan himself could not pierce. Originally, this mixture was used to build walls and structures around the Darktonian Realm, however, Darktan decided to expand the usefulness of this alloy and ordered Robo-Gary to craft an armor plating out of the alloy. Only Greater Minions of Darktan's Army were received this special armor, and it is considered quite an honor to wear the armor. Darktan thought it fitting that these minions become his strike force, and they were taught in the art of Fish-wielding. He ordered them for an attack on Club Penguin Island, and they emerged victorious. Darktan's reign over Club Penguin Island was short-lived however, due to Luce intervening with his plans. These knights struck fear into the hearts of penguins and thus, Darktan found it fitting to call them Doom Knights. Involvement Doom Knights travel in packs, accompanied by Abyss Knights. They are sent on crucial and dangerous tasks that Darktan believes the rest of their minions cannot handle, or are too frightened to even attempt. They also serve as Darktan's personal escorts, that guide Darktan to his destined location. Doom Knight encampments are frequently seen around Pengolia, but they are also known to inhabit other parts of the USA, such as South Pole City. If a penguin or an enemy is seen by the Doom Knights, they will instantly rise into attack position, repeatingly whacking the unfortunate opponent until they beg for mercy. Confirmed Doom Knight locations are; *Darktonian Realm *South Pole City *Pengolia *Eastshield Rumoured Doom Knight locations are; *Freezeland *Ternville *Skua Strait *Mcdonalds City Trivia *Doom Knights only strike at night, unless Darktan needs them in daytime. *Their fish is a brand of Mullet, possibly stolen from the Ski Lodge. *WitchyPenguin stole the teachings of Fish-wielding from Penghis Khan. *An annouymonous Doom Knight accidently caused the creation of Puffolians. *In Waffleland they are the royal food and to catch them they set stupid traps that not even a puffle would fall for. Surprisingly they catch Doom Knights by the hundreds. Nobody knows why they fall for them but some people have heard a strangely familiar voice laughing in a Bally accent (Wot Wot?). See also *Waffleland *Darktan *WitchyPenguin *Penghis Khan *Pengolia *South Pole City *USA *Abyss Knight Category:Characters